Illusion
by WJEvans
Summary: With Victoria still on the loose, Bella has had to watch her every step. Just to make matters worse, a new coven of four gorgeous vampires comes to Forks with more on their minds than making friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullo everyone, this story takes place BEFORE A Bittersweet Memory. So, if you do want to know the fate of any of the character, do not read that before you read this.

And, I changed the name Nate to Scott because I just realized I liked the names Nate and Blair because of Gossip Girl

Hope you enjoy!

_**Illusion is the first of all pleasures-Oscar Wilde**_

Chapter ONE

They were lying in bed with their eyes closed, looking as if they were sleeping. The night was sultry. Powerful winds were causing tree branches to scratch against the house and the sound, dark gray clouds had obscured the moonlight and the sound of rain my heavy on the roof. Outside, lighting was striking and thunder was causing the house to tremble, the walls to creak.

Just as one powerful clasp of lighting echoed through the house, the female's eyes shot open.

"What is it Hun". The man said, turning his head to look at her though the dark.

"It's time." She replied, smiling mischievously. Memories of her old life were now flooding her head.

"What makes you so sure it will be him this time?" He asked.

"It's raining, you know that's a good sign," she replied

"True, true." He said softly, nodding slowly. "I'll alert Scott and Amandine, we will leave right away".

He slowly got out of bed and went to the closest to get a shirt.

"Just don't get your hopes up." He said quietly, pulling the shirt over his head.

She turned around to look at him, anticipation showing on her face.

"Don't worry, I wont". It was a lie and they both knew it.

"I'll be down stairs packing up the kitchen. Where are we heading this time?'

"Forks, Washington".

He then left, closing the down behind him.

"Welcome home" she said into the darkness.

Hundreds of miles away, thunder rumbled through the air, causing a girl to wake up from a nightmare, covered in sweat. She reached over to her night table and turned on her lamp. It was one of those rare nights where he was out hunting. She was completely alone. Looking out the window, she tried to shake the dream from her head.

She had been watching as the ocean waves pounded against the smooth, gray rocks that lined the shore. The sea was almost black and every second the sky was turning a darker shade of gray. The warm breeze had a slight chill to it and the air smelled heavily of ozone. Sargasso grass and the occasional piece of driftwood covered the beach. The cries of the Seagulls faded into the background as they fled from the storm. Lightning struck the ocean near the horizon line causing the air around it to turn slightly orange. Thunder rolled through the air making the ground tremble. Another bolt of lightning collided with one of the many clumps of sand, leaving behind a small uneven mound of glass. She had walked towards the glass, not sensing or caring how hot it was. She picked it up and walked to the sea.

Standing there, glass in hand, legs a couple of inches into the water, the sea spray engulfed her. She was very aware of the tears pouring down her cheeks. She took one last look at the glass mound in her hand, letting her fingers roam around the crevices, before she hurled it into the sea and was dragged by her ankles into the water.

BlairPOV

We were driving down the high way and I had just finished my driving shift. It was now around three in the morning so the road was completely empty and we were blasting the radio. I was now sitting in the back of my black Jeep Wrangler, fooling around with Ryan. We were a couple minutes out of Forks and all of us were excited to see our new home. Scott was following in his car with all of our belongings. We had bought a medium size house with two floors. It had two bedrooms, one for Scott and Amandine and one for Ryan and me.

I couldn't wait. It was just a few hours until our first day at Forks high school. I would be one step closer to finding him. I had been waiting a long time for this moment, over a hundred years. I knew it would break Ryan's heart when I finally found him but, it was true love and Ryan knew that when we got involved.

When the car finally stopped, I was first one out and into the house. It was perfect.

I walked around until I stopped in what would be our living room. It would need some work, the walls still had the remnants of the past owners wallpaper.

As I stood there, Ryan walked up behind me, pulling me in close. I smiled at how familiar it felt and rested my head against his shoulder.

"So, you really think you are going to find him here don't you." He said sadly.

"I'm positive I will," I said, still knowing some part of me wasn't sure.

"That's good, I'm happy for you." And he sounded as if he truly meant it.

"But, I'll be in our room, if you want to find me." He whispered in my ear and then walked up the stairs.

Now, that was an offer I couldn't refuse.

I stay in the living room for a couple more minutes just taking in my surroundings before quickly going up stairs.

BPOV

Edward had come to pick me up as always, the sunlight bouncing off the hood of his Volvo. As I walked towards my ride, I noticed Alice was also in the car.

Before I even has my seatbelt on, Alice spoke, "Bella, last night I had a vision of some new vampires coming to school. And even though my vision wasn't clear, I have a feeling they are dangerous." As she said this Edward covered my hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you mean dangerous as in normal, I feed off humans dangerous or..." I asked

"No, I'm positive that they also feed off animals but, I believe that one of them is fairly new to our life style. I'm not exactly sure why but, I have a bad feeling about this whole situation. So, just incase, make sure you are with Edward the entire day, he will skip any classes he doesn't have with you" I smiled at this idea.

"They all are around our age," Alice said, opening her door. "and, and I think that's them now."

I craned my neck to see were Alice was but, my view was blocked as Edward came to open my door.

When I got out all of the Cullens were already there, staring at something to our right. Following their gaze I saw them. There were three of them in total, two girls and a guy.

Alice was right; they all seemed to be as old as the Cullens. The girl coming out of the drivers seat was absolutely gorgeous; she was defiantly the reason why Rosalie had a look of jealously on her face. She looked to be as tall are Rosalie, with dark brown tousled hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. She had a fox like face with extremely high cheekbones, perfectly pouty lips, and her eye brows were arched in a was that made it look like she was up to no good. She was wearing dark jeans that looked perfect on her barley there hips and a black wife beater which allowed her red lacey bra to be perfectly visible.

I turned slightly, trying to gage Edwards's reaction but, like the rest of the Cullens, his face showed no emotion.

She slowly she made her were around to the trunk of the black jeep, knowing everyone was watching her. As she pulled her tote bag out from the trunk, I turned my head to look at the other two that had just gotten out of the back seat. The girl had straight, shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing medium wash jeans and a plain green T that showed off a good three inches of milky white skin. She had a face that would put the airbrushed models posted all over time square to shame. The guy that followed her out of the car, I must admit, was almost as stunning as Edward. He had a very preppy look about him, like he played to much lacrosse. He had wind swept ginger hair and a muscular body. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a blue and white striped polo.

As if she felt our eyes on them, the blonde and the redhead started walking our way. As they both got closer their faces broke into grins and I exhaled the breath I hadn't known I was holding. When they were a couple of feet away from us, Edward loosened the grip he had on my hand. I smiled knowing that these two weren't dangerous.

"Hi" the blonde said, "I'm Amandine and this is my boyfriend Scott".

"Hey" he said, looking slightly shy.

"We just moved here from Maine. You must be the Cullen's; we herd about you from a friend. She told us we had the same diet. However, I have no idea who you are." She said looking me directly in the eyes.

"I'm Bella" I squeaked, having no idea why my voice cracked.

I could see a certain sadness in her eyes, almost as if she felt sorry for me. But, as soon as I noticed it, it was gone. Amandine turned her head and yelled, "Blair, come on. We have to go to the main office to get our schedules."

"Would you mind showing us where it is?" she said turning back to Alice.

"Of course I will" Alice said, giving Edward a meaningful look and kissing Japer on the cheek.

"Blai-"

"I'll be right there Dean, chill." Blair yelled walking towards us, swinging her hips just enough to make every boy and even some teachers stare.

As she got closer to us, Edward and Jasper starting talking quickly. I vaguely heard Edward ask me a question but had no idea what it was about. This was because as Blair walked by, her head turned and she looked right at me, smirking. But the reason I was now shaking was because as she looked at me, her golden eyes flashed violet.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Tell me what you think

XOXO- Waverly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Bella, lets go to lunch," Edward said, pulling me up and taking my backpack.

"Lunch. Its already time for lunch?" I hadn't even noticed class had started.

He chuckled, "yeah Bella, its already noon. Are you OK, I knew you seemed a little out of it"

"Its nothing, I didn't sleep very well last night"

"And why was that?" he asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, I told you it nothing, I just had a nightmare. Come on, I'm starving"

I was sitting at our lunch table, staring out the window. Edward and his family were on the lunch line and were bring me back some food.

_Only 3 more hours,_ I thought to myself, I couldn't wait to get home.

"Why hello, Miss Isabella Swan"

I turned my head slowing, hoping Edward would show up any minute now, he never did. I looked over her shoulder to see him still on the lunch line.

" I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Blair Watson". She extended her pale arm, offering me a handshake.

"Bella" I said, talking her hand reluctantly.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, same here"_, where is everybody? I rather spend an entire day alone with Rosalie than sit with her. _

"Hello, I'm Edward"

I looked up at him and gave him a smile. _My knight in shining armor._

BlairPOV

_So, this is Edward. Bella's a lucky girl, too bad it won't last. That confusing look does make him look cute. _

"You won't be able to read my mind", I said, smiling wickedly. " Oh, don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone you can invade their privacy."

"I don't invade peoples privacy, I can't help what I hear," he growled.

_Now that really makes him look cute. _I tilted my head to the right, looking him up and down. _Yup, that's defiantly him. Defiantly my Tristan. Now, all I have to do is get rid of the girl, but how?_

BPOV

I stretched my arms over my head as we walked toward the Volvo.

"Finally, school is over. Thank god it's Friday, I need a beak" I said as Edward smiled at me.

"Bella, Edward, wait up" Alice called as she ran to us a human pace.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come to the mall, I need some new shoes?" she asked looking between Edward and I.

"I think that would be a great idea, you haven't gone shopping in the longest time" Edward said to me.

"Um, I guess. Will it just be the two of us or…" I asked.

"Rosalie will be coming too," Alice said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Coming where?" Amandine asked.

I stared at her, not having realized she had walked over to us. In the distance I could see Nate opening the door to their Jeep.

"Oh, Bella, Rosalie and I are going shopping" Alice told her.

"There's actually a mall around here", we herd a new voice comment.

I turned around to see Blair sauntering over to us. As she walked by, one of Mike's friends whistled after her. Blair then turned to look around, winked and blew him a kiss. I swear the boy looked as though he was going to faint.

"Can we come, I've been dying to get some new clothes. None of mine give me a Forks vibe," Amandine said.

"Of course. You guys can ride with me," Rosalie said.

**Sorry, I know it's really short but I wanted to post something. I am going on vacation so I won't be able to write until the end of this month. **

**Review!**

**-Waverly **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember, this is before A Bittersweet memory.

I am so sorry that this took me so long. This chapter is dedicated to KMD3271 whom without, I never would have thought of updating.

Enjoy!

BellaPOV

"Is she always like this?" Blair asked, sifting through a clothing rack.

"Like what?" I replied. I looked over to Rosalie; it was obvious who she was talking about.

"Acting like she is all high and mighty and walking around like she's the queen.''

I snorted despite myself, "Queen Rosalie, I bet she would love that."

After spending some time with Blair, I learned she was more normal than I thought she was. Still, the eye flashing troubled me, but then, I guess that was just her power. Blair was funny, nice and surprisingly, she appeared to be extremely in control of her thirst for someone who just changed his or her diet.

"Come on Bella," Blair said, grabbing my hand. "Lets try on all these clothes."

I looked at her rather dumbly, I hadn't found anything. As if reading my mind, she smiled. "Don't worry, I picked out some things for you."

BPOV

I walked over to Amandine who was holding a blue dress up to her skinny frame.

"Do you think its him?" She asked in a quick whisper.

"I'm positive, he looks exactly like him and I felt something in the air when I walked by. All I have to do is help him remember our past."

Just then Bella exited the dressing room, holding the clothes she tried on and then passed them to a store clerk.

She shrugged once, "too large."

"Oh, sorry Bella, I must have misjudged your size."

She smiled once and then turned to Alice. Dean and I watched her walk out of the room with Alice and then burst into a fit of silent giggles.

"Misjudged her size my ass, you knew they were big. What's up?"

"Nothing," I replied sweetly, " I just don't like her. I was never a fan of thevies."

Dean rolled her eyes, "I bet she doesn't know a thing about his past, all she sees is the love. But, then again, I wouldn't mind looking into his eyes all day. He is completely enticing and, well, she is only human."

"I know, that's why I don't pity her for what's to come."

We then followed them out of the room, not bothering to pick our clothes up from the floor.

"Hey," I said as Dean and I walked up to where they were waiting by the door. I looked around them, noticing Rosalie was not with them. Amandine must have noticed also because she asked Alice where she was.

"She was still in the dressing room when we left. Oh look, here she comes now."

I'm pretty sure that if I was still human, I would have snapped my neck from the speed I whipped it around at. And, sure enough, there she was, walking out of the dressing room.

_Oh shit._ I thought looking back at Dean. She stared back, eyes wide as saucers but she quickly composed herself and smiled at Rosalie. I followed and gave Rosalie one of my most charming smiles. She grinned back but her eyes were cold.

_How much of our conversation did she hear?_ I wondered.

"We should head back," Rosalie said, looking at each of us. "It's nearly seven and Edward will be wanting to take Bella home."

As we walked to the cars, Dean and I stayed a few steps behind them, exchanging looks every once and a while. Like before, Bella went with Alice and Dean and I went with Rosalie. She said she would drop us off first and acted normal for the entire ride. When we reached our house, we quickly exchanged goodbyes, promising to sit with each other at lunch.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Dean finally let loose all of her pent up emotions. She started pacing around, wringing her hands in the air, asking me what we were going to do.

I sank down to the floor, thinking quickly.

"Nothing." I said after a few minutes.

She turned to look at me incredulously. "What," she sputtered.

"We will not do anything, for all we know she didn't even hear us."

"And if she did…"

"Well, we will just have to take care of her, won't we."

Review please!!

Xoxoxo- Waverly


End file.
